Onaji
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Angstshipping. Malik x Ryou. Fic se déroulant durant les derniers épisodes de la série.


Onaji  
Par MiyAsuka  
Rating : M (j'anticipe)  
Notes : Yu-Gi-Oh! je suis de retour. Et oui, je me relance dans ce fandom de plus belle. Et voici donc une fic sur un de mes OTPs, Malik x Ryou. C'est dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fic à leur sujet. Pour entrer un peu plus dans le sujet, cette fic se déroulera en trois parties (peut-être plus ou moins selon la quantité que j'arriverais à sortir). Cette première partie se déroule pendant l'épisode 220, donc attention aux spoilers. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

&&&

"Malik-kun ?"

Malik sursauta et s'assit sur le rebord son lit.

"Bakura ?"

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda le jeune garçon.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Malik se demandait quel honneur lui valait une visite si tardive.

"Je ne te dérange pas ?" demanda Ryou.

"Non, je ne dormais pas."

"Tant mieux. Je me serais senti coupable de t'avoir réveillé."

Malik alluma sa lampe de chevet, fermant un instant ses yeux qui étaient encore habitués à l'obscurité. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que son visiteur s'était avancé dans la cabine.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda-t-il, désignant un fauteuil d'un hochement de tête.

"Bien sûr."

Malik était rassuré de voir que Ryou avait repris des couleurs. Il se souvenait que quand Yuugi et les autres l'avaient ramené, il était pâle comme la mort.

"J'aurai voulu discuter avec toi. Au sujet de..." Ryou hésita. Malik n'osa l'interrompre. A l'air que le jeune garçon prenait, il s'agissait très certainement de quelque chose de sérieux.

"J'ai pensé que, comme toi aussi tu avais vécu ce genre de situation... Tu pourrais me comprendre," continua Ryou. "Les autres m'ont dit que mon autre moi avait disparu. Pour de bon." Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, trahissant sa nervosité.

Malik savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat, autant pour lui que pour son interlocuteur, mais il savait aussi qu'il était le mieux placé pour en parler avec Ryou.

"Ça ne me dérange pas d'en discuter."

Ryou sembla rassuré.

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens. D'un côté, je suis comme soulagé. Mais j'ai aussi une impression bizarre. Comme si... on avait amputé une partie de moi."

Malik hocha la tête, incitant l'autre garçon à continuer.

"Je me dis que c'est bizarre de me sentir comme ça. Cet autre moi a fait des choses horribles. Et pourtant..."

"Tu sais, j'ai aussi ressenti ça pendant quelques temps. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé tout de suite. Ça m'a surtout frappé lorsque je suis retourné en Égypte. J'avais constamment l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. J'ai mis un certain temps à me débarrasser de ce sentiment."

"Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me sentir différemment."

"Il faut laisser faire le temps. Rien ne s'arrange si on force les choses."

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Merci Malik-kun."

Malik s'étonna presque de la sincérité avec laquelle le jeune garçon le remerciait. C'était étrange alors qu'ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlé auparavant.

"Je suis désolé."

"Hein ?" Ryou était interloqué.

"J'ai laissé l'autre toi te faire des choses horribles. _Je_ t'ai fait des choses horribles."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu étais sous l'influence de ton autre toi, non ?"

"Non, ceci est entièrement ma faute. Mon autre moi est né de ma haine et de ma rancoeur. Je suis seul responsable."

"Je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus."

Malik regarda Ryou, l'air étonné.

"J'aurai pu me débarrasser de la l'Anneau à de nombreuses reprises. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu me résigner à le faire."

Malik sourit.

"Finalement, nous avons plus de points communs qu'on pourrait le croire."

"C'est vrai. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté."

"Ce n'est rien. Je suis même honoré que tu me fasses assez confiance pour venir me parler."

Ryou jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre, bien que la nuit étant tombé, on ne pouvait rien y voir.

"Qu'est-ce qui va vraiment se passer demain ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quelqu'un va devoir battre le Pharaon pour qu'il puisse retourner là où se reposent les âmes."

Ryou ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire.

"Désolé," s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. "C'est juste que ça parait tellement irréel, toute cette histoire."

"Pour moi, tout ça a toujours été trop réel."

Malik n'oubliait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, les cicatrices dans son dos. Mais, à moins que Yuugi et les autres lui ait raconté, Ryou ne savait rien de tout ça.

"Et après ça, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

"La famille Ishtar ayant finalement accomplie son devoir, j'aurai tout le loisir de faire enrager les riverains en faisant de la moto en plein milieu des rues à trois heures et demi du matin."

"Vraiment ?"

"A peu près." Malik se retenait de rire. Le visage surpris de Ryou était tout simplement _adorable_. "Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?"

Le jeune garçon resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre.

"Je vais sous doute retourner au Japon. Reprendre mes cours. Et c'est à peu près tout."

"Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter."

"En fait, mon père m'avait proposé de venir le rejoindre en Angleterre, mais j'ai refusé."

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Malik, réalisant seulement à la dernière seconde que poser cette question était assez indiscret. Mais trop tard, les mots étaient dits.

La réaction de Ryou n'en fut pas moins inattendue. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cabine.

"C'est bizarre mais... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de foncer dans la cabine de Yuugi-kun pour aller récupérer mon Anneau."

Malik aurait pu croire que Ryou chercher à changer de sujet délibérément, mais son intuition le poussait à croire que l'Anneau millénaire avait une autre signification que d'être une simple relique magique. Il aurait aimer en savoir plus, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune garçon.

"C'était un cadeau tu sais. C'est mon père qui me l'avait offert."

Ryou s'arrêta, le dos tourné vers Malik afin de ne pas montrer son visage.

"Il a toujours voulu renouer contact avec moi. Il a toujours voulu revenir dans ma vie. Mais moi, je voudrais juste qu'il m'oublie. Qu'il arrête de penser à moi."

Malik remarqua que les bras du jeune garçon tremblaient.

"Mais il m'a trahit. Il a trahit ma mère. Il a trahit ma petite soeur. Il a toujours voulu que je lui pardonne, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas !"

Ryou tomba à genoux sur le sol, le corps secoué par ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots. Malik se précipita vers lui.

"Bakura ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Il toucha le front du jeune garçon. Sa peau était brûlante. Ryou continuait de pleurer. Malik savait ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait eu la même crise quand l'autre lui avait disparu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était aider Ryou à se calmer. Il le prit donc dans ses bras, espérant que cela suffirait. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots du jeune garçon diminuèrent d'intensité.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda Malik.

"Je crois oui. Pardon de m'être laisser aller comme ça."

"Ce n'est rien. Allez viens, je vas t'aider à t'allonger."

"Non, ça ira, je peux retourner dans ma cabine."

"Pas question !" s'indigna l'Égyptien. "Tu as de la fièvre, je ne peux pas te laisser seul."

Il aida Ryou à se relever, puis à s'allonger sur son lit.

"Repose-toi. Ça ne passera que si tu te détends."

Ryou acquiesça faiblement et ferma les yeux. Malik sourit, puis prit la direction de la salle de bain dans le but d'aller préparer un serviette humide pour faire baisser la fièvre. Il s'arrêta soudainement en attendant Ryou le remercier.

"Pas besoin de me remercier. N'importe qui aurait fait ça pour toi."

"Je ne pense pas."

Cette réponse étonna Malik.

"Je m'entends bien avec Yuugi-kun et les autres mais... Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux m'aurait pris dans ses bras comme tu l'as fait." Un soupir. "Ils ont beau m'appeler leur ami, ce n'est pas comme si ils me traitaient comme quelqu'un de proche d'eux. Si ce n'est pas moi qui vient vers eux, ils me laissent toujours seul."

Malik se demanda un instant si la fièvre ne faisait délirer le jeune garçon. Mais il se souvint des paroles d'un des Ghouls qui travaillait pour alors qu'il cherchait encore à se débarrasser du Pharaon.

_"Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont prêt à risquer leur vie pour toi qu'ils t'aiment. Et je ne parle pas que de ceux que tu hypnotises."_

Cette réplique l'avait tellement mis en colère qu'il avait banni l'âme de cette personne. Ces mots n'étaient que trop vrai, il le savait.

"Dans ce cas," dit-il, retournant auprès de Ryou, "je veillerai sur toi quoi qu'il arrive pour que tu ne sois plus seul."

Ryou parut étonné.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que toi et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup. Et parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui me ressemble se retrouve seul."

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune garçon.

"Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal." L'image de l'esprit de l'Anneau lui revint en mémoire. "Plus jamais."

Ryou lui sourit.

"Je crois que je t'aime."

Ces mots furent comme une décharge électrique pour Malik. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Ryou avait refermé les yeux et semblait s'être endormi. Pour l'Égyptien, la seule explication possible à cette déclaration inattendue, c'était un délire causé par la fièvre.

Malgré tout, une petite partie de lui espérait pour une raison inconnue que c'était l'expression d'un sentiment véritable.

&&&

Tadah ! Voilà, la première partie est terminé. Je n'aime pas trop le résultat (comme d'hab') mais bon... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'est pas), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. La suite viendra bientôt, je l'espère.

Au fait, ça n'a strictement rien à voir mais je viens de créer un forum de Yu-Gi-Oh! sur ce site. Le lien est dans mon profil, alors n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire.


End file.
